


This thing called Life

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri sits in his cell awaiting his execution. Just handing his final request to the guards that have kept watch for nearly ten months. He can only hope Victor understands his final message.All he can do now is remember how it all started.





	This thing called Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 155 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> And I started another multi chapter one. I really need to find some time to finish all the other chapters as I have so many unfinished ones lying about and I'm getting tired of being the only one to know how they end.  
> But I need loads of coffee for that. 
> 
> So if you want to have some clues a bout any, just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me an ask or start up a conversation over message. I'll answer. :}

Putting the final touches on the basket in front of him, Yuuri ignores the stingy feeling the wicker has left in his fingers. With only a few hours till his execution he needs to have this finished and delivered to Victor before he leaves for his morning hunt. He tests its sturdiness and once deemed adequate he puts in his treasured possession, putting a letter on the side and, for the first time in one year, slips of his wedding band to complete the final gift for his husband. 

His legs shake from exhaustion when he get's up and walks towards the end of his cell the door is placed. Even with the makeshift stool he needs to reach his arms all the way up to put the basket on the threshold in front of the hatch in the bottom of the door. His cell floor is conveniently a full seven feet below the door, making it nearly impossible to escape. Not that Yuuri did even do one attempt since he was sentenced here by his husband ten months ago. In his heart he never wanted to believe Victor to be a cruel man, although his impending execution might give rise to other thoughts. 

"Guards! I know it is my final day, but I was granted permission to one request a day and I do wish to make the one for today now." He hopes his voice sounds clear and is heard. It is after all still rather early. 

"We hear you, oh condemned Consort to our beloved King. What is it you wish for us to give to you in your final hours." The voice is the one he has gotten accustomed to over the past few months. Although, by firm order of his husband the King, he has never learned of the man's name. 

"I do not wish to be given something but rather that you deliver something to my Husband your King before he rides out for his morning hunt. It is something I made for him and my final words." Yuuri's finger's caress the basket. Please let them do this last request for him.

He releases the air he had not realized he had been holding when the hatch opens and he can sense the guard in front of it. He knows the basket is thoroughly inspected, and that the guard must recognize the wicker, the ribbons, and the fabric, as all were given to him for his last three days of requests.

"We could do that. After all we are proper men. So what are your final words to be delivered to our King along the basket and it's content." Yuuri can hear the other guard mumble about how all Yuuri owns will be burned after his hanging, and he feels a small jolt of pain that his family or friends will receive nothing of his but he quickly pushes that away, before answering the guards question.

"Tell my beloved Husband your King..." Yuuri has to swallow for a moment to prevent his voice from shaking "that I forgive him." 

At that he gives the basket a slight push through the hatch. Knowing fully well that the spell on the hatch only allows for something to pass by it once every twelve hours, and that by pushing the basket through he made it impossible for the guards to respond. Yuuri hears the hatch seal itself. The final sound of it, knowing he will no longer be alive by the time the hatch will unseal itself, makes Yuuri finally give in to the tears he felt in his eyes all of the past four days when the time of his death had been revealed to him. 

He allows himself a few minutes before stepping of the stool and walk over to his bed. There he changes into the outfit he had crafted these past few days from many of the other things he had requested over the past ten months. A perfect replica of his wedding attire. As for some reason he had seen the humor in wanting to wear that on the day he died. He slips out of the shirt he wore for the past few days and slowly dresses himself. A stark contrast to last year at this same hour as he then had been dressed by several handmaidens. He prefers this solemn moment over the hectic of last year though.

After dressing he walks to his desk and angles the mirror on it so that he can do his hair exactly like it had been done the year prior, or almost exactly as Yuuri had not cut it in his ten months of imprisonment. So there was quite more of it. He takes the flowers he grew in the damp window sill and weaves them through it. Admiring the final touches, he walks over to his bed and after sitting down he on the edge he takes the cup of tea he had made the day before as it was one best drank cold. 

He had not slept for over two nights and he could feel it, so he gulps down the bitter tea and lies down on his bed. He folds his hands demurely together and lets the cold of sleep wash over him. Just before he loses his battle with the waking world he makes his mind thinks back, back to the moment he ended up in the situation where he was now. And it all started because he had been dared to be a bit more social. 

~~

"Honestly Yuuri what ever could go wrong with you attending one bloody dance. You spend all your time at the academy, and well, you are going to end an old spinster." 

Phichit looks at his best friend with a very stern look. One that does not fit the normally cheerful young mage one bit. Yuuri looks up from his books and sighs. He knows Phichit well enough to know that this look means that the younger man is not going to back down. Apparently he will be attending the May dance if he wants it or not, so he might as well convinces himself that he wants it.

"I swear Phichit. If I end up dead because you made me go to this dance I will come back from the afterlife and mess up every single spell you can think of for the rest of your miserable long life. Do we have an understanding." 

Knowing this means he won the argument Phichit is all to willing to nod and have his normal cheerful expression on his face. He then turns to Yuuri's closet to get him an outfit, as there was no way Phichit was going to let his friend go out dressed in a shirt he had obviously been sleeping in as well. He was so going to make Yuuri enjoy himself, after all there was no way how a harmless spring dance could lead to his friends death, so what was there to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> So to be very clear. The first part of today's story is not the end. More the middle part. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
